


Starting with the Basics

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Piercings, Praise Kink, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “You must be new,” Minho says by way of greeting, lips quirking when the boy – theincubus– jumps in place.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 22
Kudos: 399





	Starting with the Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 9/19/20: For anyone who's already read this, Seungmin is now the leader of the incubi along with Chan!

There’s an unfamiliar boy sitting on Minho’s couch when he opens the door to his apartment.

Minho can’t see much of him, really, just that he has black hair and an earring on his left ear that consists of a chain that dangles from his lobe to his cartilage.

Minho knows he should probably be more surprised that there’s a stranger in his house, but hardly anything fazes him anymore considering how often this happens.

“You must be new,” Minho says by way of greeting, lips quirking when the boy – the _incubus_ – jumps in place.

“N-no,” the boy says, clearly trying to act the part he has been given, looking up at Minho with a sultry gaze despite his stutter. Minho will hand it to him, he’s at least dressed beautifully, from the artfully tossed hair, to the black sweater with a deep cut in the fabric near his shoulder that reveals a sliver of skin, down to the tight, tight black jeans. This boy clearly looks the part, but Minho just knows that he won’t act the part, knows that he wouldn’t be here if he did.

But as Minho finally steps into his living room and gets a better look at the demon’s face, he’s struck with how absolutely gorgeous he is. With wide, almost-innocent eyes and plush lips that Minho wants either on his on lips or on his cock, this boy is devastatingly handsome.

Minho wants nothing more than to break him down and make him cry.

Blinking out of his stupor, Minho gets into character. This boy is here for one reason and Minho is more than welcoming of such a pleasant surprise, cock starting to harden in his skinny jeans.

“Then who are you? Why are you here?”

Two seemingly mundane questions that Minho has asked a multitude of times by now, but his body responds as if they’re the most arousing things he has ever spoken. It would be funny, how Minho’s dick has such a quick response to mere questions, but the leaders of the incubus never send Minho boys that won’t satisfy him and Minho knows this very well.

The questions also seem to flip a switch within the boy, for he goes from awkwardly not making eye contact and fiddling with his fingers to crawling over to the arm of the sofa and blinking up at Minho from under his lashes.

“I’m just here to have some fun,” the boy replies, licking his lips as he looks Minho over.

Minho pointedly ignores the brief flash of a smirk on the boy’s face when his eyes trace over his half-hard cock.

“Can I at least know your name?”

It’s another throwaway question, but Minho actually finds that he wants to know the name of this boy, wants to know the name of someone so gorgeous. If Minho didn’t know what he really is, he could definitely pass for an angel or some type of god. He’s definitely someone Minho wouldn’t mind worshipping, and if all goes well, Minho just might get to.

“You can call me whatever you like, but if you want to know what name to scream, it’s Hyunjin,” he says with a slight purr. He’s still giving Minho bedroom eyes, and Minho can’t help but tease him just a little bit, more than a little endeared by how hard this Hyunjin is trying.

“Oh you really are new to this, huh?” Minho coos.

Hyunjin merely blushes, but he doesn’t back down.

Oh, Minho is going to have so much fun with this one.

“Well if you want to know the name _you’re_ going to cry out, I’m Minho,” he says, smirking when Hyunjin’s eyes widen like he wasn’t expecting such a response. They definitely taught Hyunjin the basics of what to do and expect, but to be fair, most people wouldn’t react to an incubus showing up in their apartment quite like Minho. He can’t help it, though, Hyunjin is already proving so fun to play with.

Hyunjin stares for a few more seconds, lips slightly parted, before he seems to come back to himself.

“Minho,” Hyunjin repeats, and Minho will never readily admit just how nice his name sounds with Hyunjin’s voice. “Is your cock just as pretty as the rest of you?”

For a newbie, Hyunjin is pretty bold, but then again, he’s probably still trying out what sounds right. Learning about what to possibly say and do is vastly different from being out in an apartment with an actual human. Minho won’t deny what the words do to him, though, arousal building in the pit of his stomach. 

Smirking, Minho asks, “Want to go find out?”

Hyunjin smiles slowly, looking like a satisfied cat, the black of his eyes entrancing in a way that they have no right to be.

“Gladly,” Hyunjin responds, slowly standing up from the couch. He’s tall, the fact that he had been sitting or kneeling on the couch for their entire conversation thus far not giving away the fact. Minho has to look up slightly to look him in the eyes, but Minho’s height has never deterred him from fucking pretty boys the way they deserve to be fucked and he doubts this time will be any different.

Minho makes no further move towards his bedroom despite the previous conversation, though. He simply waits, softly laughing to himself as Hyunjin looks towards the hallway and then back towards Minho in confusion.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Minho wonders. He knows what the generic answer is going to be, but it’s always so fun seeing how different incubi answer the same question.

Hyunjin pouts as he thinks, the fullness of his lips only emphasized by the movement. Minho wants to kiss him or fuck his mouth so badly, but he’s nothing if not patient.

Eventually Hyunjin shakes his head, his bangs slightly falling into his eyes from the movement.

Minho softly pushes Hyunjin’s hair away from his forehead, letting out a pleased little hum at the small spark of electricity that the touch brings. Now the real fun can begin, Minho giving the unspoken agreement that he will let Hyunjin take his energy in exchange for pleasure with the simple touch. He stares pointedly at Hyunjin’s lips, hoping that he’ll get the message so they can move past this part and get to the really fun part.

Hyunjin’s eyes widen once he’s hit with the realization of what Minho is referring to, lips parting into a small circle of what Minho assumes is surprise. “They didn’t...they said not to expect that, that if the human wanted it, it was okay, but...”

Hyunjin is just so cute, Minho is about to lose his mind. He has had his fair share of incubi in his bed before, but none of them were ever this adorable, either in or out of bed.

But, the last thing he wants to do it make Hyunjin uncomfortable. Minho might be a tease, but he at least knows his boundaries, even when faced with a demon.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought I would offer it,” Minho says. And it’s true. Kissing is one of the more intimate things to be done with an incubus, which Minho has never thought made sense. Having sex with humans and feeding off of their pleasure is just another day on the job, yet kissing is the thing that makes demons blush.

“I want to!” Hyunjin responds quickly, Minho’s lips quirking at the sweet blush that quickly makes its way to Hyunjin’s cheeks, easily visible from this close.

“Then kiss me,” Minho says. He stays still, wanting Hyunjin to be the one to initiate the kiss, mostly because Minho doesn’t want to push past the limit of what Hyunjin is comfortable with, but also because Hyunjin has to learn how to take what he wants if he wants to be a good incubus.

Luckily for Minho, Hyunjin seems incredibly eager, only wasting another few seconds looking at Minho with large, sparkly eyes before closing the distance between them and kissing Minho.

His lips are even fuller than Minho had thought, a soft sigh leaving his lips at the contact. It isn’t nearly hard enough for Minho’s liking, but he has to remind himself that he’s here for Hyunjin to use and learn from, not the other way around.

Hyunjin presses closer and places his hands on Minho’s waist. Minho hums at the contact, tilting his head to get a better angle. The kiss stays fairly soft and simple, Hyunjin pulling back with dark, dark eyes to stare at Minho from under his lashes yet again. Minho once again can’t help but think how pretty he would be between Minho’s legs sucking him off, but he kisses Hyunjin again before that train of thought can go too far.

Hyunjin squeaks at the unexpected kiss, but melts into it anyways, the fingers on Minho’s waist tightening just a fraction.

When Minho pulls away, Hyunjin looks adorably dazed and Minho can’t help but wonder if Hyunjin took any energy from him due to their kisses because Minho was sure as hell enjoying them.

“Come on,” Minho says, tangling his fingers with Hyunjin’s and tugging him in the direction of his bedroom. Minho truly was fully intending to go slow, normally teasing or playing a little more, but with the way Hyunjin keeps looking at him and the mere thought of having Hyunjin’s underneath him crying, it spurs him into action. Hyunjin is far too pretty and Minho needs him in his bed _now_.

However, as frustrating as it is for Minho, he does still have a job to do, so he pauses right before they can enter his bedroom.

There’s a cute pout on Hyunjin’s face when Minho turns to him, Minho barely resisting the urge to kiss him again as he explains, “Some humans aren’t going to be bringing you to their room. So let’s pretend that you’re in the lead here, what would you do?”

Hyunjin’s eyes light up in understanding briefly before turning sultry. Minho can’t deny just how pretty Hyunjin is, couldn’t even think to deny it if he tried.

With a quick smirk, Hyunjin steps around Minho so that he’s in the bedroom and Minho is still outside. Smiling, Hyunjin takes one of Minho’s hand with both of his, pulling so that Minho crosses the threshold into the bedroom.

Minho doesn’t even have time to breathe before the air is getting knocked out of his lungs as Hyunjin pushes him into the wall by the door.

“You’re so pretty,” Hyunjin whispers, his breath ghosting over Minho’s lips. Minho shivers at the sensation, hands twitching to do something, anything.

“You’re prettier,” Minho counters and it’s true. Minho regularly thinks that he’s beautiful, but he has eyes. Hyunjin is almost far too gorgeous to be from this world, which does make sense considering he’s a demon and all.

Hyunjin makes a contemplative noise, his lips scant centimeters away, but Hyunjin doesn’t move. Minho has to hold himself back from pulling Hyunjin in by the hips. He brought this upon himself, after all, giving Hyunjin free reign to put all of his learning into reality.

But Minho is getting more frustrated the longer Hyunjin simply stands there and looks at him with dark eyes. If Hyunjin doesn’t close the damn distance between them soon, Minho is going to have to take matters into his own hands, learning experience or not.

Just as Minho is on the cusp of losing his patience, Hyunjin pulls Minho closer by the hips and kisses him, his own hands clutching onto Hyunjin’s shoulders. It’s so much better this time, Hyunjin’s lips so soft and insistent against Minho’s, yet filthy in the way Hyunjin licks into his mouth.

Minho can’t help but grind against Hyunjin, the whine Hyunjin lets out going straight to Minho’s cock, still half-hard in his jeans. Cupping the back of Hyunjin’s neck, Minho tilts his head and grinds against Hyunjin again, absolutely delighted when Hyunjin grinds back and Minho can feel just how hard he is, too. He feels big even through his jeans, a little spark of excitement flickering in Minho’s chest at the thought of sitting on his cock soon.

Hyunjin is the one to pull away again, the ghost of his breath against Minho’s lips causing him to shiver once more. His pupils are blown, cheeks a pretty shade of red. Minho has always loved how incubi blush, too, takes pride in knowing that _he’s_ the one who causes literal sex demons to be flushed and panting.

“Come on,” Hyunjin breathes, taking hold of Minho’s hand again to lead them to the bed. Hyunjin walks backwards, eyes trained on Minho the entire time and looking like absolute sin. It’s obvious from the way Hyunjin carries himself that he has a natural sort of sensuality, but he’s still woefully unaware of just how attractive he is and how to use that to his advantage.

A pity, really.

Hopefully by the time Minho is done with him, he’ll have picked up on a few things. They don’t send new incubi to Minho just because he has a pretty face, after all.

Minho lets himself be pushed onto the bed and he barely has a second to get situated before he has a lap full of incubus. Hyunjin quickly pulls Minho into a kiss, movements sloppier than before and giving away just how turned on he is. At this point, Minho doubts Hyunjin will last very long with how focused he is on getting off. But still, he lets Hyunjin do as he pleases for now, knowing that he will have plenty of time later to do what _he_ pleases with the demon.

Hyunjin pulls away from his lips to start trailing kisses down Minho’s throat, a soft sigh escaping Minho’s lips at the contact. It has been far too long since he has been sent someone new, and even longer since he has gone out and found someone to take him home for the night. There’s no point, really, in going out to a club to find a random stranger when he could have an incubus turn up at any moment and fulfill him in ways other humans never have been able to compare to. It should probably be concerning, but Minho has long passed the point of worrying about things like that when he gets to have gorgeous demons like Hyunjin in his bed for the night.

Minho hums when Hyunjin starts sucking a mark on his neck right above his collarbones. He has always loved being marked, loves seeing the bruises in the mirror the next day and remembering just how pretty the demons had been under him, how surprised they had been once Minho stopped being pliant and had his way with them. Minho has absolutely no doubt Hyunjin is going to be a crier and can’t _wait_ to find out just how pretty he’s going to be with tears streaming down his cheeks.

But Minho knows it still isn’t time yet, knows that he has to let Hyunjin explore first, needs to let Hyunjin get into the groove of things. So he lifts his arms obediently when Hyunjin starts to tug at his shirt, Hyunjin going right for Minho’s nipples once the fabric is no longer in the way. Minho groans at the sudden wetness, threading a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and pulling.

It had been an instinctual move, one that Minho has done hundreds of times before, but no one has ever let out a moan quite as loud as Hyunjin has in that moment. Minho is so startled by the noise that he looks down at Hyunjin in surprise only to find Hyunjin panting against Minho’s chest with his eyes closed, plush lips parted in a silent moan.

When nothing else happens, Hyunjin opens his eyes and looks up at Minho with something that can only be described as pure desperation. Hyunjin squirms in Minho’s lap, a soft whine leaving his lips as their clothed cocks drag against each other.

Oh, this changes everything.

Minho didn’t think he would be able to take over so quickly, but he’s starting to realize clear as day that Hyunjin is not only slightly shy with asking for what he wants, but he’s also nervous. It’s ridiculous, that Hyunjin can look as beautiful as he does and worry about not being enough when Minho is already hard just from kissing and grinding.

But if Hyunjin’s body has betrayed him and given away just what he wants, Minho is sure as hell not about to let the opportunity go to waste.

Tightening his grip in Hyunjin’s hair just to hear the pretty whimper Hyunjin lets out, Minho feels himself slip into his real role. 

“You may have taken me by surprise earlier, but it isn’t going to happen again,” Minho informs him sweetly, but the way he pulls Hyunjin's hair again to let Hyunjin know just what his intentions are is anything but. It’s worth it, to see the way Hyunjin’s eyelashes flutter before he’s looking up at Minho with eyes that are so beautifully large and dark.

Hyunjin may be here to learn, but Minho is here to absolutely wreck Hyunjin, put him in his place.

“Okay,” Hyunjin breathes out and Minho smiles. Now the fun can begin.

“Then strip, baby,” Minho commands. He feels incredibly pleased when Hyunjin doesn’t waste a second before he leans back and starts taking his sweater off. And although Minho is kind of sad the sweater has to go, because it contrasted so nicely with Hyunjin’s skin, seeing Hyunjin shirtless is immeasurably better. Hyunjin is thin, with a waist so tiny that even Minho’s small hands could cover a decent amount of space and-

“Fuck,” Minho breathes out.

Hyunjin jumps slightly when Minho places a hand on his ribs, relaxing under the touch almost immediately before tensing again when Minho runs a hand over the bar going through his left nipple. There’s a matching one in his right nipple that Minho takes into his mouth, lapping over the cold metal with his tongue. It isn’t the first time he has been with an incubus with nipple piercings, but they certainly aren’t that common and Minho is more than intrigued about the pretty sounds he can coax out of Hyunjin because of them.

When Minho pulls away, Hyunjin whines, a pout on his pretty lips.

Minho tsks. “Don’t be so needy. Remember, this is more about the person you’re with than you, I know you know that.”

Hyunjin looks like he wants to complain, but stops himself because he knows Minho is right. Minho kisses him, though, mostly because he can’t stand the sight of Hyunjin pouting at him and not doing anything about it, but also because he just feels like it.

“Keep going,” Minho encourages softly.

Hyunjin blinks at Minho before he seems to come back to himself, eagerly pushing his pants down to reveal that he isn’t wearing any underwear underneath. This isn’t unusual either, but Minho can’t help the way his mouth falls open when he sees Hyunjin’s dick for the first time. Despite lightly grinding against each other earlier, Minho is wholly unprepared for just how large Hyunjin is, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Even without touching him, Minho is sure his hand won’t be able to wrap around Hyunjin entirely and it’s far hotter a mental image than should be allowed.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, Minho tearing his gaze away from his dick to look at his eyes instead. Minho wouldn’t really describe demons as precious, but the way Hyunjin looks almost shy under Minho’s gaze, the prettiest blush on his cheeks, is nothing short of precious.

“I’m going to suck you off,” Minho says instead, completely ignoring the question. There’s no way Minho is going to let Hyunjin leave before he knows what it feels like to have Hyunjin in his mouth.

“You what?” Hyunjin squeaks out. Minho pauses from where he had been shifting onto his hands and knees, tilting his head in question at Hyunjin.

“Surely they taught you what a blowjob is,” Minho says. He knows they have for a fact, having been on the receiving end of many blowjobs in the past, so why is Hyunjin so surprised?

“They did!” Hyunjin replies with a huff. “It’s just...I don’t know, I always thought I would be the one doing it.”

“Oh baby,” Minho sighs, definitely not missing the small whimper Hyunjin lets out at the nickname. “Your dick is far too nice for you to never receive a blowjob. I’ll admit that most people probably won’t, but you can probably tell by now that I’m not most people.”

“That’s for sure,” Hyunjin replies, but not in a mean way. Minho doesn’t pay the response much mind, instead moving to crawl over to Hyunjin again. He wants to suck Hyunjin off now and he’ll be dammed if he doesn’t.

As Minho had expected, his hand doesn’t entirely fit around Hyunjin’s cock, mouth watering at the thought of how stretched out his lips are going to be.

“Minho,” Hyunjin whimpers as Minho slowly jerks him off. Minho feels a sudden rush from how wrecked Hyunjin already sounds, heady with the knowledge that a literal sex demon is the one begging for him, a mere human.

“Yes?” Minho asks, blinking up at Hyunjin from under his eyelashes much like Hyunjin had done to him earlier. It’s a test as well as a fun little game for Minho, to see if Hyunjin has been paying attention, but also not being able to pass up the opportunity to rile him up either.

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, merely looking down at Minho with those dark, pretty eyes of his. It sends shivers down Minho’s spine, knowing that Hyunjin could overpower him at any moment and simply take what he wants. But Minho knows he won’t, knows that even though he’s a demon, there are still rules to follow.

When Hyunjin does speak, though, Minho finds himself smiling. “You said you were going to suck me off, so do it.”

“So you have been paying attention,” Minho muses, proud that Hyunjin is actively asking for what he wants. Minho was going to suck him off no matter what, but it’s infinitely more gratifying hearing Hyunjin outright ask for it.

“Of course I ha- ah,” Hyunjin’s sentence tapers off into a moan as Minho takes him into his mouth. Jesus, Hyunjin is so _big_ , Minho can already feel the strain in the corners of his lips. But with Hyunjin moaning so beautifully, Minho forces himself to relax his throat and slowly take more in, a pleased noise of his own escaping when Hyunjin grips his shoulders.

It’s a pity Minho can’t take the whole thing in, having to stop when Hyunjin hits the back of his throat despite how much he wants to keep going. But Minho is nothing if not determined, and so he brings up his hand to fist whatever doesn’t fit, merely breathing as he gets used to the feeling of Hyunjin thick and solid in his mouth. It has been so long since Minho has sucked someone with Hyunjin’s girth off, he wants to savor it.

Minho starts to pulls back, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly comes off of Hyunjin’s dick until at that’s left in his mouth is the head of Hyunjin’s cock. Looking at Hyunjin as he does so, Minho dips his tongue into Hyunjin’s slit, his own cock throbbing in his pants at the way Hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head, a breathy moan leaving his plush lips. 

It’s all the encouragement Minho needs. He starts bobbing his head in earnest then, pressing his tongue against the underside of Hyunjin’s dick as he moves down and hollowing his cheeks on the way back up. Hyunjin is absolutely trembling under him, a swell of pride sweeping through Minho at the thought that he’s the reason Hyunjin is getting so desperate. Desperate enough, it seems, to start pushing his hips up when Minho sucks him down again, Minho gagging at the sudden pressure in his throat. But Hyunjin lets out the loudest moan yet, fingers moving from Minho’s shoulders to his hair before he pulls _hard_.

Minho’s eyes flutter shut, bringing a hand down to press against his erection through his pants for some sort of relief. It isn’t nearly enough, but it’s bearable for now, the pressure combined with the weight of Hyunjin in his mouth causing him to harden even more.

Like this, Hyunjin practically holding Minho’s head in place as he fucks his mouth, Minho can almost forget that Hyunjin is new, just a baby incubus that needs training.

Hyunjin is close, too, if the rising pitch of his moans indicate anything. But Minho can’t have him coming yet, so he pulls off, Hyunjin letting out a very loud, very unpleased whine at the sudden cold and emptiness.

“Why?” Hyunjin questions, the beginning of tears starting to gather in his eyes.

“I want you in me when you come,” Minho explains, like it’s that simple. It is to Minho, at least.

Minho laughs at Hyunjin’s stunned expression before reaching over to his bedside table for lube. How Minho wishes he could self-lubricate at will like incubi can, but alas, he’s only a mere human.

It doesn’t take long for Minho to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, now completely bare as he coats his fingers and spreads his legs without any shame. There’s the cutest blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks as he watches with rapt attention as Minho doesn’t miss a beat before pushing one finger into himself, one finger quickly becoming two with how often Minho does this to himself. He kind of likes the slight sting, anyways.

Minho raises an eyebrow, already having an inkling of what the answer to his next question is going to be but wanting to confirm anyways. Continuing to finger himself, Minho, already slightly breathless, asks, “Have you never seen anyone do this before? Never done it to anyone before?”

Hyunjin squirms in place. “Not- not a human, no.”

Hyunjin is so cute that Minho can’t fucking stand it. He really is just a baby incubus, and Minho only feels slightly sorry for what he’s about to put him through. Not sorry enough to change his plans, but enough to feel slight fondness seep through. Softening, Minho says, “Oh baby. That’s totally okay.”

“But I can be good!” Hyunjin blurts out, turning determined eyes towards Minho and holding the gaze when Minho looks at him.

Minho smiles. It’s redundant at this point to think of Hyunjin as cute, but he’s so earnest in his want to please Minho, going far beyond his simple need as a incubus to make Minho feel good and make him come. Minho may have only just met Hyunjin, but he has a feeling that Hyunjin likes to please in general, gets off on knowing that he has been good. Minho should know, as he’s the same, although they have vastly different ways of showing it.

“I believe you,” Minho says, pulling his fingers out with a displeased sigh. But he has just thought of something much, much better. “Come here and hold your hand out.”

Hyunjin does as directed, looking like a puppy waiting for a treat with his hand held out in front of him. Minho pours lube onto his fingers before capping the bottle and sitting back. Hyunjin doesn’t move, just kneels there staring at Minho like he has been given the best present in the world and Minho can only laugh. If Hyunjin thinks Minho spreading his legs for him is a gift, he has a very long, very exciting life ahead of him as an incubus.

“Come on,” Minho encourages, spreading his legs a little more. “Come find out what it feels like to finger a human.”

The prospect is too good to pass up, it seems, Hyunjin not wasting any time before he pushes two fingers into Minho, Minho groaning slightly. Hyunjin’s fingers are longer and stretch him out so much better than his own fingers. Minho pushes his hips down to meet Hyunjin’s fingers, encouraging him to go faster. Like the good student he has been, Hyunjin catches onto the hint fairly quickly, fingering Minho faster and slipping a third finger in when Minho tells him to.

One particular thrust has Minho’s back arching, lips parting on a silent moan, body beginning to tremble as Hyunjin doesn’t let up.

“Did I find it?” he asks, adorably wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Minho pants. “But if you keep going, then I’m going to come and we don’t want that yet.”

“I do, though,” Hyunjin refutes. He’s still fingering Minho, the pressure rapidly building in Minho’s stomach the longer Hyunjin keeps pressing against his prostate. But Minho doesn’t have the patience to get hard again right now, not when he wants to sit on Hyunjin’s dick so badly, so he places a hand over Hyunjin’s wrist, gripping tightly as sign for Hyunjin to stop.

“Stop,” Minho growls out once Hyunjin doesn’t get the hint, and everything stops at once. When Minho looks up, it’s to the sight of Hyunjin with his head hung low, looking so pretty as he sits there and curls further and further into himself, fingers still buried in Minho.

“There’s my good boy,” Minho coos, smiling to himself when Hyunjin’s shoulders visibly drop and Hyunjin looks up at him with a hopeful expression. “You just want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin whispers in response. Minho doesn’t miss the way his dick twitches, standing nice and lovely against his stomach.

Minho is so close to breaking him, he can feel it.

“Lay back, darling,” Minho coaxes, not bothering to hold in his displeased huff when Hyunjin pulls his fingers out of his ass.

Minho feels his dick give an excited twitch as he kneels over Hyunjin’s hips, looking absolutely perfect as he lays on Minho’s bed with mused hair and dark eyes practically begging to be ruined.

Minho keeps his eyes trained on Hyunjin as he grabs Hyunjin’s cock to line himself up, lips twitching when Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut before opening again. Minho stops once the tip of Hyunjin’s dick is pressed against him, his rim fluttering at the light pressure.

“You’re going to be good for me?” Minho checks one more time. He’s really just dragging it out for no reason at this point, but Hyunjin is so close to begging, he can’t stop now. “You’re going to be my good baby boy, lay there and let me ride you?”

Minho can see the moment Hyunjin completely lets go, body melting into the mattress, a whine leaving his lips as he stares up at Minho with pleading eyes. Realistically, their roles should be reversed, but just because incubi in popular culture are the ones in control doesn’t mean that it’s necessarily true. As an incubus, Hyunjin’s main priority is always going to be giving pleasure. No matter how it happens, Hyunjin should do whatever it takes to make the other person come and if Minho enjoys riding people until they cry, then Hyunjin is going to have to lay there and take it.

“Words,” Minho says, fingers tightening their hold on Hyunjin’s cock.

Hyunjin cries out at the pressure, but still manages to start babbling. “Yes, yes, gonna be your good boy. I promise, I promise.”

Minho smiles, the one he has been told makes him look like a shark looking for blood. “Good.”

Without any further fanfare, Minho drops all of the way down onto Hyunjin’s dick, sighing out at the feeling of finally being full after so long. And Hyunjin is just as huge as he has been anticipating, stretching Minho out in a way that has his cock twitching from how nice the slight burn is. Immediately, Minho sets a fast pace, years of dancing and years of pleasing incubi giving him fantastic thighs.

“You feel so good,” Minho praises, knows that Hyunjin needs to hear it.

Hyunjin only whimpers pathetically in response. Minho looks down at him, cock leaking more once he notices the tears already gathering in Hyunjin’s eyes. Minho hasn’t even done much of anything and yet Hyunjin is already this beautifully desperate.

“You’re so beautiful,” Minho pants out, still continuing with the fast pace he has set. “Now move your hips, baby, be a good boy for me and make me come.”

Hyunjin snaps his hips up at the same moment Minho drops down, a sharp gasp leaving Minho’s lips when Hyunjin’s cock brushes against his prostate. Minho scrambles for purchase on the sheets, short pants leaving his lips as Hyunjin continues to snap his hips up. Minho already knows that there are going to be bruises on the backs of his thighs, eyes fluttering at the thought of pressing his fingers into them tomorrow morning and feeling the phantom aches.

Up this close, Hyunjin’s tears are even more obvious, causing his eyes to sparkle and the prettiest sheen to caress his red cheeks. Minho can’t help but kiss him, moaning when he can taste the salt of Hyunjin’s tears in the kiss.

Hyunjin’s hips start bucking up faster, letting out tiny cries against Minho’s lips that Minho swallows down.

“Minho, please,” Hyunjin begs. “Please, I need to come, please.”

“Selfish boy,” Minho mutters. Hyunjin’s dick twitches inside him, letting out a tiny spurt of cum at that and Minho instinctively clenches down in response.

“Please,” Hyunjin repeats. More tears flow down his cheeks, sharp sobs leaving his lips as he continues to fuck up into Minho with seemingly mindless abandon.

“Fuck,” Minho whispers, speeding up the movement of his own hips. Hyunjin crying and begging is even prettier than Minho originally thought, his orgasm rapidly building from the image in front of him.

“Minho,” Hyunjin cries, eyes so wide and so beautiful as he looks at up Minho.

“Okay,” Minho breathes out, breath hitching when he takes his dick into his hand and starts jerking himself off. “Okay, baby, you can come.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin sobs, hips canting up even faster as his impending orgasm makes him sloppy.

Hyunjin was already beautiful to begin with, but nothing can compare to the image of Hyunjin in the middle of an orgasm. Minho’s own eyes roll back at the sight of Hyunjin’s eyes scrunching up, plush lips parting to let out the prettiest moan Minho has ever heard, tears flowing down his face.

That image combined with the sudden warmth of Hyunjin’s cum in him and the knowledge that Minho was the one who did that to him causes Minho to come, a soft cry leaving his lips as he releases against Hyunjin’s stomach and chest.

Minho feels his energy levels decreasing almost immediately, trembling slightly as he kneels over Hyunjin.

Hyunjin is blinking slowly, but the longer Minho stares at him, the more Hyunjin seems to come alive, blinking up at Minho with something Minho might even call awe.

“Was it good?” Minho wonders softly, talking feeling far too tiring at the moment, but Minho needs to know, craves the validation even though he’ll never admit it out loud.

“Yes,” Hyunjin answers right away, Minho feeling pleased at such a simple, sincere answer.

“You took too much energy, baby,” Minho murmurs, giving in to the heavy feeling traveling through his body and closing his eyes as Hyunjin lifts him off his cock. “Try to take less next time.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologizes, laying Minho down on his bed and pressing soft little kisses against Minho’s cheeks that cause his lips to twitch. Trying to smile fully is too much work right now.

“It’s okay,” Minho replies. He can’t say he knows personally, but he’s sure it can be easy to underestimate just how much power one has as an incubus after having an orgasm like the one Hyunjin just had. Especially considering it’s his first time, if Minho has understood correctly, but thinking is far too difficult when his body is screaming at him to sleep.

No matter how many times he goes through this, Minho will never get used to how quickly his energy is drained. He doesn’t mind, really, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction in knowing that him losing energy means that his partner is gaining energy, gaining life. And the orgasms are always a plus, Minho blissed out and sated as he curls up under his sheets.

Minho sleepily blinks open his eyes to see Hyunjin pulling his clothes back on. Minho knows it’s the orgasm talking, but Hyunjin is absolutely glowing as he turns towards Minho with a sweet smile once he’s completely dressed.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says with all of the sincerity of a baby incubus who just got his dick wet for the first time.

Minho can’t help but laugh. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Hyunjin pauses, head titled to the side. His earring makes the prettiest sound when he moves, lulling Minho further into dreamland. “Do I just...leave now?”

Minho hums in response. “It looks like you’re already ready to leave, though?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he waves his arms frantically in an attempt to deny that he was trying to leave so hastily. Hyunjin has the potential to be a good incubus with how attentive he is and how quickly he learns (and with how massive his cock is), but there’s no doubt that right now, he’s still just a cute baby who hasn’t fully grown into himself yet.

“It’s fine,” Minho assures.

It’s cute, seeing the way Hyunjin seems reluctant to leave even though Minho has already given him the go ahead. Eventually, though, with a little more encouragement, Hyunjin makes his way to the bedroom door.

“Tell Channie and Seungminnie I said hi,” Minho calls out before Hyunjin leaves fully, chuckling softly at the way Hyunjin turns wide eyes towards him at the mention of his bosses.

“See you around,” Minho says before he closes his eyes, absolutely exhausted. Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he will get to see Hyunjin again, but Chan and Seungmin have always had a soft spot for him that may or may not have to do with the fact that he’s slept with both of them multiple times, both separately and together. It’s possible they might send Hyunjin again, but it’s also possible they might not.

As Minho drifts off to sleep, he can only hope they send Hyunjin again if only because it’s a real pity that Minho never got to know what Hyunjin’s mouth felt like wrapped around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
